Astrid
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: Disney's Alladin told with How to train your dragon characters (and oc's) Astrid has been a street rat her whole life. but when by chance she meets prince Hiccup it is love at first sight for both of them. but while Hiccup is being forced to marry a princess by orders of his father sultan Stoick, his advisor Johan is trying to take over Berk.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own the characters of How to train your dragon, or Boden and Una who belongs to my friend Kelseyalicia

A lone figure, riding on a Deadly nadder, in the middle of the desert of Berk, was a man, who was once a great trader, and he was singing.

" _Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place, where the caravan nadders roam. Where it's flat and immense, and the heat is intense it's barbaric, but hey, it's home."_

Closing in closer into a city but it still quite far off, the man continued to sing. " _Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place, where the caravan nadders roam. Where they cut off your arm If they don't like your face. It's barbaric, but hey, it's home. When the wind's from the east and the suns' from the west, and the sand in the glass is right. Come on down stop on by hop a dragon and fly to another Berk night."_

The city was very clear now and the man was about to enter, " _Berk nights, like Berk days. More often than not are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways. Berk nights, 'neath Berk's moon. A fool off his guard, could fall and fall hard out there on the dunes."_

"Ah, hello there." the man said to a young girl, with blond and lilac tipped hair. And her older brother who had brown hair in a pony tail and green eyes "Please come closer. I'm Audin.

"Welcome to Slitherwing town, you will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. But also some very nice merchandise! On sale today!" Audin said gesturing a table seemingly out of nowhere.

"I can see right now that you are only interested in the exceptionally rare." Audin said, pulling out a strange ax. "This is more than what appears, it is not what is on the outside, but what is on the inside that counts." As the boy and girl started to look away Audin stopped them. "This no ordinary ax, it once changed the course of a young girl's life. A girl who like this ax, is not what she seemed. Perhaps you will like to hear the tale?"

The girl; Una, and the boy; Boden, had nothing better to do so they agreed.

"It starts on a dark night, with a dark man, with a dark purpose." Audin said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I don't own the characters of how to train your dragon or any oc's who belong to my friend kelseyalicia

In the deserts of Berk in the middle of a grassy oasis, on a dark night, stood two men, who were soon joined by a third.

"You're late," said the tallest.

"A thousand apologies Johan." said the third man, who appeared to be a hunter of sorts. "I had to dispose a few people but I got it." taking out what seemed to be half of a golden dragon.

"That, must have been hard for you." muttered the second man under his breath.

The hunter was about to hand his half of the dragon, before bringing it back to his body, "Ah, the treasure?"

The second man tore it from his grasp and brought it to Johan. "Thank you Krogan." Johan said. "You will get your reward in due time, Viggo."

Johan brought out the second half of the golden dragon and put them together. The dragon was magically put together and started flying off.

"Quickly, after it!" Johan said, hopping on one of the nearby sand busters.

They followed for a few miles, heading north, until Johan, Krogan, and Vigo found the Temple of Wonders.

"Who goes there?" a mysterious a voice that seemed to be the Temple asked.

"It is I,Vigo, a humble servant." He said.

"Know this, only the diamond in the rough can enter the Temple." the voice warned.

Vigo took no heed to the warning.

Are you sure this guy is the person we are looking for?" Krogan asked.

"If he isn't, Vigo did give us the means to enter when we do find the right one." Johan said.

Vigo entered took two steps into the temple, until the door closed on him, crushing him beneath the weight of it.

"Bring me the diamond in the rough." the Temple said. Dropping the dragon from above the door.

"Great! Just great!" Kroan said. "This is so stressful my hair is coming out!"

"Calm yourself Krogan. We must find this diamond in the rough." Johan said.

"What is that?" Krogan said.

"Who, Krogan, not what, who." Johan said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I don't own the characters of how to train your dragon or any oc's who belong to my friend kelseyalicia, ecept FireFang who belongs to me

A young girl about 15 was cornered by the guards. She had tan skin, blond hair in a braid and blue eyes.

"Get, back here you street rat!" the lead guard said.

"All this for a fruit?" the girl asked herself, she was indeed holding a fruit she had stolen from a vendor. She jumped off and climbed the two story building, hoping down on the other side. She approached some of the nicer older men, they were nice to her by never really ratting her out to guards, but they never really gave her the food she needed.

"Getting into trouble already, aren't we Astrid?" one man asked.

"No, you're only in trouble if you get caught." Astrid said with a smirk.

And as if the universe hated her, which Astrid was pretty sure it did, she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"I'm in trouble." Astrid said. And she really was, suddenly a small deadly nadder flew around the guard distracting him ling enough for Astrid to kick the guard in knee with enough force the guard to release her. (A.N. Stormfly was the runt of her clutch and as such was abandoned but Astrid saved her from starvation and she never got much bigger then a monkey)

"I'm always one jump ahead." Astrid said, as she continued to run from the guards of the Capital City. And just because she knew it would piss them off, she sang as she did it.

" _Gotta keep,one jump ahead of the breadline. One leap ahead of the flames, I steal only what I can't afford that's everything_ " Astrid sang as she ran through the city, slowly picking up guards as she lost others. " _One jump ahead of the lawmen, that's all and that's no joke. These guys don't appreciate I'm broke"_

"Riffraff," one guard called.

"Street rat!" called another.

"Scoundrel, take that." one last guard called while throwing rotten fruit at Astrid.

" _Just a little snack, guys_." Astrid sang.  
" _Rip her open, take it back, guys!_ " the guards sang as there dragons fired, quite poorly.

" _I can take a hint, gotta face the facts. You're my only friend Stormfly!_ " Astrid sang. As she entered a cantina to hide with Stormfly, and was surrounded by dancers.

" _Who? Oh, it's sad, Astrid's hit the bottom. She's become a one girl rise in crime._ " the three dancers sang. But Astrid was soon approached by the owner who was not happy.

" _I'd blame parents, except she hasn't got 'em!"_ the owner sang before trying to smack Astrid with a broom.

Astrid took her chance to escape, while singing, " _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Tell you all about it when I got the time_." The guards had caught back up, but Astrid was still faster. " _One jump ahead of the slowpokes. One skip ahead of my doom. Next time gonna use a nom de plume. One jump ahead of the hitmen. One hit ahead of the flock. I think I'll take a stroll around the block."_

The guards had caught up and were now throwing insults at Astrid.  
" _Stop, thief_!"

" _Vandal!_ "

" _Outrage!_ "

" _Scandal!_ "  
Astrid was slowly being cornered again, " _Let's not be too hasty._ " _  
_The next thing she knew, she was being picked up by a rather large man who sang, " _Still_

 _I think she's rather tasty._ "

Astrid escaped and sang, " _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Otherwise we'd get along_."  
" _Wrong!_ " the guards yelled and chased Astrid for a while.

Astrid knew what to do know to escape the guards, so she started to end her song, all the while the guards were throwing insults at her. " _One jump ahead of the clawbeats. One hop ahead of the hump. One trick ahead of disaster. They're quick, but I'm much faster. Here goes, better throw my hand in, wish me happy landin' all I gotta do is jump._ " Astrid jumped from a window on a passing dragon and off the dragon onto a different building several blocks away.

Astrid finally got into a safe alley way where she could safely eat her fruit. But right when she was about to take a bite out of it she noticed two hungry kids going through the trash, they seemed to be brother and sister, the girl had dirty blond hair with dull lilac tips, and the boy had messy brown hair in a tangled ponytail, the girl looked about about five and the boy about ten. They noticed Astrid and her fruit, and stared at it hungrily.

It had been about a day and a half since Astrid ate, getting food from the vendors was rather hard since someone was always watching. Astrid sighed and went over to them, handing them the fruit, deciding that they need it more than she did. "Go on, take it. It's alright." Astrid said with a smile. The kids smiled and took it and started eating it. As Astrid went off towards the street to see what the commotion was she heard her stomach growl.

Astrid joined the crowd of people and saw a rich looking woman ride down the street on some Dragon Astrid never saw before, probably from another place.

"On her way to the palace I suppose." one man said.

"Another suitor for the prince." said another.

Just then the ten year old boy ran out of the crowd, his sister chasing him, right towards the woman on the animal. It startled the animal and the rider was very upset.

"Out of my way," the suitor said, about to crack a whip down on the kids. Luckily Astrid jumped in the way at just the right time and caught the whip on her arm, whining slightly as it caused some pain.

"Hey!" Astrid said. "If I were as rich as you I could probably afford some manners." ' _And some food'_ she added silently.

"I'll teach you some manners." said the suitor, pushing Astrid into the mud causing the crowd to laugh.

As the suitor had her back to her Astrid called out, "Well will you look at that, that animal has to asses."

The suitor turned around on her dragon and spat at Astrid, "You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat. You will die a street rat. And only your fleas and runt of a dragon will mourn you."

Astrid grew angrier and angrier with each sentence and stood up to charge the suitor, but before she could the doors of the palace closed.

Astrid punched the door out of frustration. "I'm not worthless! And I don't have fleas." She then realized that she had been scratching her back.

Astrid started to walk back to her tower stormfly perched on her shoulder nuzzling her cheek, singing softly and sadly, " _Riff-raff, street rat, I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer, would they see a poor girl? No siree, they'd find out there's so much more to me_."

Astrid looked out and saw the palace and started to talk to Stormfly, "One day things will change. we'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have to worry about anything again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I don't own the characters of how to train your dragon

The next morning at the palace, the suitor from yesterday stormed out of the gardens, nearly running into the sultan. "I have never been more insulted in my life!"

"Oh, Princess Heather," the sultan, Stoick, tried to stop her. "You are going already?"

"Good luck marring him off!" Heather said storming out. Stoick noticed that a good portion of the bottom of her dress looked liked it had been scortched off.

"Hiccup!" Stoick said, slightly angry. Stoick went off into the gardens calling for his son "Hiccup."

As Stoick approached Hiccup he was stopped by his 'pet' dragon Toothless who snorted releasing a plum of smoke.

"Plasma blast Toothless! So this is why Princess Heather ran off in such a hurry." Stoick said.

"dad, Toothless was just playing with her." Hiccup said, then turned to Toothless, patting him on the head, "Weren't you Toothless? You were just playing with that over-dress stuck-up Princess Heather weren't you."

Toothless purred to show his agreement, and Hiccup was chuckling softly before seeing how Stoick looked very upset.

"Hiccup, you've got to stop rejecting every girl that shows up! The law says you must be married to a princess by your next birthday. Which in case you have forgotten is in three days."

"I know when my birthday is, and the law is wrong!" Hiccup said.

"Dad, you know I hate being forced to do anything. If I do marry, I want it to be for love, not just some stupid law.

"Hiccup, it's not only this law. It's, well I'm not going to be around forever, and I want to make sure you are well take care of." Stoick said.

"I can take care of myself. But I have never done anything for myself. I haven't even left the palace before. I don't even having any friends." Hiccup said.

Toothless looked indignantly at Hiccup.

"Besides you bud." Hiccup said with some humor in his voice.

"Hiccup, you're a prince." Stoick said.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a prince!" Hiccup said.

"OH!" Stoick said before storming out of the gardens himself, but turned around to say, "You better not have any sons, they will be a nightmare."

Inside the palace Stoick was approached by Johan and Krogan.

"Oh you two. Johan my most trusted advisor. I really need some advice." Stoick said.

"Whatever you say, my lord." Johan said.

"It's this suitor business. Hiccup just refuses to marry anyone I have picked from other places. I'm practically at my wit's end." Stoick said.

"I thought you were there a long time ago." Krogan murmured under his breath.

"Perhaps I can figure something out." Johan said.

"If anyone could help it would be you." Stoick said.

"Of, course it would take the use of the crystal from the dragon's neck." Johan said.

"The ring? But it has been I my family for generations." Stoick said.

"It is necessary to find a proper suitor for the prince." Johan said. "Don't worry, everything will be fine, give me the crystal" Johan was waving his hand slowly across the sultan's face.

"Everything, will be fine." Stoick repeated, before handing Johan the ring.

As the Johan and Krogan walked out of the room Krogan turned to the Johan, "What and idiot, falling for that old trick."

"Calm yourself Krogan." Johan said, as the two walked into their secret lair that was somehow in the palace without the sultan's knowing. "Soon I will be sultan. Not that idiotic fool."

"Then I can annoy the hell out of him." Krogan said.

Later that night, outside in the gardens, Hiccup, dressed in raggedy clothes was about to sneak out of the palace.

Toothless tried to stop him, he wanted her to stay with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry bud,you can't come with me you're to reconisable as my friend, and I can't stay here, where I can't live my own life." Hiccup said. Hugging the night fury Hiccup added, "I'll miss you."

With that Toothless helped Hiccup over the garden wall, to his freedom.

"Good bye." Hiccup said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: I don't own the characters of how to train your dragon

The following morning Astrid was sitting on a canvass over a vendor selling melons. She tried to figure out how she could nick one for breakfast. Finally figuring it out he wait until the vendor was distracted by a buyer, which just so happened to be one of the very few people who never rat her out. While the vendor was distracted Astrid bent down and grabbed one.

"Breakfast is served." Astrid said to Stormfly, breaking the melon in half and started to eat it.

Across the market walked Hiccup, with a hood pulled over his brown hair. Many vendors offered him something but he always politely refused. That was until he accidentally bumped into a fire-swallower.

Both of them were okay, but Hiccup's hood feel down.

Astrid stared at wonder at the cute boy, and then in confusion as he approached the apple vendor.

Hiccup noticed a young child that looked really hungry in front of the apple vendor. "Oh, you must be hungry." He grabbed and apple and handed it to the child. "There you go."

"What is he doing?" Astrid asked herself, everyone knew it was suicide to try to steal from that vendor.

"You better be able to pay for that." said the apple vendor.

"Pay?" Hiccup asked to himself. This was a foreign term to him.

"No one steals from me!" the apple vendor said.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money." Hiccup said

"This boy is going to get himself killed." Astrid muttered.

"THIEF!" cried the vendor, he grabbed one of Hiccup's arms and swung him around.

"Please, if you just give me a chance. I'll go to the palace and get some money from the sultan." Hiccup said.

"Do you know what the price for stealing is?" the vendor asked, raising his weapon and aiming it at Hiccup's hand.

"No please don't!" Hiccup cried.

"Whoa," Astrid said, jumping in at the last moment. "Thank you so much you kind sir. I'm so glad you found him." During the Astrid managed to take away the weapon and handed it back to Hiccup, who quickly got rid of it.

Astrid turned around and started to try to lead Hiccup away saying in a scolding manner, "I've been looking everywhere for you young man."

"What are you doing?" Hiccup whispered.

"Play along and trust me." Astrid whispered back.

The apple vendor approached from behind. "You know him?"

"Yes, sadly he is my brother." Astrid said, and leaning in a bit further she added, "He's a little crazy."

"He said he knew the sultan." the vendor said.

"He thinks Stormfly's the sultan." Astrid said with a small laugh, like she was still highly amused by this untrue fact.

Hiccup decided it was time to play along, "Oh wise sultan," bowing to Stormfly.

"Tragic isn't." Astrid said, lifting an apple off the pile with her foot while the vendor wasn't looking and switching it to her hand, making it seem like she was giving back the one Hiccup took. "Well no harm done."

Astrid raised Hiccup up from his bowing position, "Come along bro, time to go home." And Astrid started to lead Hiccup towards his tower.

Meanwhile at the palace:

Johan was having Krogan run on a treadmill of sorts to power the machine to find the so called 'diamond in the rough.'

"With all respect Johan," Krogan panted for breath, "Wouldn't it be easier to wait for an actual storm." For Krogan was generating the necessary lightning.

"Save your breath Krogan, and run faster." Johan ordered.

"Yes your mighty evil one." Krogan said.

An image was somehow generated from the lightning and dragon crystal to show an image of Astrid. "There is my diamond in the rough." Johan said.

"That is the girl we are searching for!" Krogan exclaimed before falling off the treadmill.

"We will have the guards extend an invitation to the palace for him." Johan said.

Back with Astrid and Hiccup

Astrid and Hiccup were closing in on Astrid's tower and talking while doing so.

"We are almost there." Astrid said.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man." Hiccup said.

"No problem," Astrid said. "It must have been your first time in the market place."

"That obvious?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, you do kinda stand out." Astrid said, before realizing how stupid that sounded. "Well, most people know that if you are going to steal not to steal from that guy."

The two had finally reached the tower. "Up here." Astrid said, leading her to the lift.

Once they were at the top Astrid lead Hiccup into the room. "Is this where you live?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep, just me and Stormfly." Astrid said. This took Hiccup a bit by surprise the girl seemed slightly younger than her, maybe about fifteen. "It's not much, but it has an amazing view." Astrid continued and showed her the view of the palace.

Hiccup looked at it with dissatisfaction.

"The palace looks amazing huh?" Astrid asked.

"Oh it's wonderful." Hiccup said sadly.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there." Astrid said. "Have servants, valets." ' _People who care about you_.' he added to himself.

"Yes, people who tell you where to go, and how to dress." Hiccup said.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Astrid said. "Better than here anyway, where you're scrounging for food and ducking the guards."

"You are just not free to make your own decisions." Hiccup said.

"Sometimes you just fell so," Astrid said.

"Trapped." they both said at the same time. They stared at each other in wonder.

"So, where are you from?" Astrid asked.

"Does it matter, I ran away and I'm not going back." Hiccup said.

"Why not?" Astrid asked.

"My father is forcing me to marry." Hiccup said.

"That's not really fair," Astrid said. "I wish I could do something to help."

"That's nice." Hiccup said. Both he and Astrid were slowly leaning in for a kiss. But the universe in hating Astrid, had the guards show up right before they could kiss.

"There you are." a guard said.

"They're after me!" Astrid and Hiccup said at the same time. "They're after you?" they said again in unison in confusion.

Astrid approached the edge of his tower a looked down. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Do you trust me?" Astrid asked again, extending her hand.

"Yes," Hiccup said, unsure.

"Then jump!" Astrid said, dragging him over the edge with her. They hit some soft canvas multiple time before they landed effectively slowing the down. Unfortunately right in front of some guards.

"We need to get out of here." Astrid said.

"It's the dungeon for you street rat." a guard said tossing her to the other guards.

"Let her go." Hiccup said.

"Oh, look a street mouse." a different guard said.

As Astrid struggled to get free Hiccup lowered his hood, "Let him go by orders of the prince."

"Prince Hiccup," said the head guard, while all the guards bowed, forcing Astrid down too.

"Prince?" Astrid exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: I don't own the characters of How to train your dragon

"What are you doing outside the palace, and with this street rat?" the head guard asked.

"That is none of your concern." Hiccup said. "Do as I say,and release her."

"I would Prince but my orders come from Inquisitor Johan." The guard said. "You will have to take it up with him."

"Oh, I will." Hiccup said, almost darkly.

Back at the palace Johan and Krogan were sneaking out of the passage from their secret lair. The door had just closed when Hiccup approached.

"Johan!" Hiccup said, and boy did he sound mad.

"Prince." Johan said. "How may we be of service to you?" Both he and Krogan gave slight bows.

"The guards just took a girl from the market. Under your orders." Hiccup said.

"Your father has charged me with keeping peace in the city. Johan said. "The girl was a criminal."

"And just what was her crime?" Hiccup asked. He was really upset, the worst that girl could have done was stealing, but Hiccup could understand that she needed to do that to survive. Surely if that was it he could convince his father to have her released.

"Kidnapping the prince of course." Johan said.

"She didn't kidnap me, I ran away!" Hiccup said.

"Oh," Johan said, faking concern. "Well I'm afraid the girl's sentence has already been carried out."

"What sentence?" Hiccup asked in horror and confusion.

"Death," Johan said, slightly enjoying the look of horror on Hiccup's face, "By beheading."

"No," Hiccup said. It was then he realized, he had had feelings for the girl, for how ever little time they had known each other. "How could you?" He ran off towards the gardens, crying.

Both Johan and Krogan smirked.

"I think he took it rather well." Krogan said.

A little while later Toothless approached the crying boy. He wanted to comfort Hiccup, but the best he could do was cuddle close to the boy and purr soothingly.

"It's all my fault, bud." Hiccup said. "I didn't even know her name."

Meanwhile in the dungeon Astrid was reprimanding herself. Here she was chained to a wall in a the palace dungeon, all for being with a boy, but just not any boy, the boy she had instantly fallen in love with, who just so happened to be the Prince.

"he was the Prince." Astrid said. "I can't believe it! I must have sounded so stupid to him." Luckily Astrid was good with locks and managed to unchain herself, but that didn't change the fact that she was stuck in the dungeon. "I'm such a fool."

"You are only a fool if you give up girl." a voice said.

"Who are you?" Astrid asked.

The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows and into the light that the moon gave through the barred window. It was a man who seemed to be older than old.

"A lowly prisoner like yourself." the man said. "But together we can be so much more." The man continued, making money motions with his hand.

"I'm listening," Astrid said. The prospect of money always made her listen, because money meant food, and honestly she had nothing better to do.

"There is a Temple girl, a Temple of Wonders." the old man said. "A Temple filled with riches beyond your imagination."

"I don't know, I have a pretty big imagination." Astrid said.

"Still bigger." the old man said. "Enough to impress this prince."

What Astrid didn't know was that this old man was really Johan in disguise.

"But the law says a prince can only marry a princess." Astrid said sadly.

"Haven't you ever heard of the golden rule?" Johan asked. "Those who have the gold, make the rules."

"But why would you share all this treasure with me?" Astrid asked.

"I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to bring me there." Johan said.

"One more problem, it's out there, and we're in here." Astrid said.

"Not everything is as it seems." Johan said, pushing away a stone and revealing the outside world. "So, do we have a deal?"

So of course Astrid agreed, as knowing nothing about stranger danger rules.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: I don't own the characters of How to train your dragon, or Skullette, Bloodthorn, and Orus who belongs to my friend Kelseyalicia I only own FireFang

Johan guided Astrid towards the Temple, which was a very long ways away, even on a sand buster, until they finally reached the Temple.

"Who is there?" the voice of the temple asked.

"Um, it is I, Astrid Hofferson." Astrid said.

"Proceed, but touch nothing but the ax." the voice of the temple said.

"Remember, first bring me the ax, then you will have your reward." Johan said. Astrid of course had some idea what an ax was.

Astrid entered a bit scared. This temple really was full of treasure, everywhere he looked he saw precious minerals, gems, and gold.

"Just a handful of this stuff would make me as rich as the sultan." Astrid said. She passed a wicked cool looking deadly nadder next to a big pile of treasure. And out from behind the treasure came a woman, surprising Astrid greatly.

"Who are you!?" Astrid asked, wondering who could possibly live in this Temple for that long.

"Name's FireFang, and you are?" the woman answered.

"Astrid." Astrid answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure, I've been here for as long as I can remember." FireFang responded. "It is weird, the only thing I can touch is my dragon Airclaw."

"Then maybe you can help?" Astrid asked. "I'm looking for this thing called an ax."

"Yeah, I know where it is." Firefang said. She hopped onto the deadly nadder, and motioned for Astrid to sit behind her.

Firefang flew her to where the ax was. "All this trouble for a weapon?" Astrid asked. But before she could dwell further on her thoughts she accidently dislodged a rock which in turn dislodged some treasure.

"You have disturbed the forbidden treasure. Now you will never again see the light of day!" the voice of the Temple said.

"We got to get out of here!" Astrid said, jumping once again on the back of Airclaw, who FireFang had already mounted. Firefang directed the dragon, narrowly missing falling rock and melting treasure.

We are almost to the exit I think!" Astrid said. And she did see the exit, where Johan was waiting, but before they could reach them a large boulder clipped Airclaw's leg, causing her to crash, but Astrid was flung up, onto the edge of the cliff where the exit was.

"Pull me up!" Astrid cried.

"First give me the ax!" Johan said.

"I can't I'll fall." Astrid said.

"The ax!" Johan demanded.

Astrid struggled to grab the item and tried to hand it to Johan, but before she could she fell.

"NO!" Johan cried in frustration as the Temple shut forever.

Astrid was barely saved from falling to her death by airclaw who flew over to catch her as she fell, but she still passed out.

Meanwhile back at the palace Stoick approached his crying son.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Stoick asked.

"Johan, has done something terrible." Hiccup said.

"There, there son. I'll set it right." Stoick reassured. "Now, tell me everything."

And Hiccup did.

Back in the now pretty much empty Temple of Wonders. Firefang directed Airclaw to the ground, and carefully set Astrid down. She had hit her head, and Firefang was trying to wake her up.

"Oh, my head." Astrid said, slowly sitting up, Firefang helping. "Thanks Firefang."

"It was Airclaw who caught you." Firefang said.

"We are pretty much trapped in here huh?" Astrid asked.

"So it seems." Firefang said.

"All this trouble for this ax?" Astrid asked herself. "There seems to be something written here, but I can't make it out with all this dust." She started to rub the handle and it started to glow a bright blue. Until the head of the ax popped off and in a blue flash a woman stood before Astrid stretching out.

Firefang smiled, recognizing her, but Astrid was in serious freak out mode.

"Boy! Fifteen years will put such an ache in the neck!" the girl said. "Hold on a minute will ya?" Astrid was even more freaked out when she was lifted seemingly by nothing, and hung by the back of her shirt to a small cliff, then the weird girl literally lifted her head off her shoulders, turning it around a few times before setting it back down in place.

"Man does it feel good to be out of there." The woman said. She had what seemed to be shoulder length blond hair tied back in pigtails and two different colored eyes; one blue one green. "Now, where did you go?"

Astrid was busy hiding behind a rock, after getting herself down. The last time she dealt it was a strange man, that had gotten herself stuck in a cave. But the next thing she knew the rock started floating in the air and across the room.

"There you are." the woman said. "Now, what's your name?"

"Astrid," Astrid choked out.

"Ah Astrid, shall we call you, Ast, or Rid, or how about Assty?" the woman asked.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought." Astrid said.

The strange woman then noticed Firefang. "Oh Firefang, haven't seen in a few decades."

"Nice to see you again." Firefang said.

The weird man returned attention to Astrid, "Hey, you are a lot younger and smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm getting old and fat. Firefang look at me from the side do I look different to you?"

"Wait a minute." Astrid said confused. "Did you say master?" ' _How could I be anyone's master, I was just a street rat?_ '

"That's right, I guess you can be taught." the woman said. "I'm the, wish fulfilling, all-powerful, long-contained, often imitated, but never duplicated, genie of the ax. But my friends call me Skullette."

 **(Yep you guys were right)**

"Wait, wish fulfilling?" Astrid asked.

"You get three." Skullette said. "And don't bother wishing for more wishes, that doesn't count."

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Astrid said. This was too good to be true. Astrid could wish for food, for money, for Prince Hiccup, for her family.

"Master I don't think you know what I'm getting at. So sit back while you hear, the possibilities." Skullette said, before she started to sing.

 _Well Bloodthorn had them forty thieves, Orus had a thousand tales. But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves, you got a brand of magic never fails. You got some power in your corner now, some heavy ammunition in your camp. You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how. See all you gotta do is rub that ax. And I'll say, 'Mistress Astrid, ma'am, what will your pleasure be? Let me take your order, jot it down.' You ain't never had a friend like me_."

She paused to laugh before continuing. _"Life is your restaurant, and I'm your maitre d'. C'mon whisper what it is you want. You ain't never had a friend like me. Yes miss, we pride ourselves on service. You're the boss, the queen, the shah! Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish. How about a little more Trikaloo? Have some of column "A," try all of column "B". I'm in the mood to help you dude. You ain't never had a friend like me._ "

Then Skullette started doing random tricks to show Astrid exactly what she could do all the while she sang, " _Can your friends do this? Can your friends do that? Can your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, Woo? Well, looky here, can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip and then make the sucker disappear? So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed. I'm here to answer all your midday prayers, you got me bona fide, certified. You got a genie for your chare d'affaires. I got a powerful urge to help you out, so what-cha wish? I really wanna know. You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt. Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh. Mistress Astrid, ma'am, have a wish or two or three. I'm on the job, you big nabob. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_ _  
_ _You ain't never had a friend like me. You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!_ "

After the extravagant song was over, Astrid was smiling even more at the possibilities.

"So, what will it be master?" Skullette asked.

"You are going to grant me any three wishes I want?" Astrid asked, just to confirm.

"Well, there are some things I can't do. One I can't kill anyone." Skullette said.

Astrid didn't want to kill anyone anyways.

"Two, I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." Skullette said.

' _There goes Hiccup.'_ _Astrid_ thought.

"And three, I can't bring anyone back from the dead, it's not pretty, I won't do it." Skullette said.

' _And there goes my parents._ ' Astrid thought sorrowfully.

"But other than that, anything you want." Skullette said.

 **A.N. WOW three chapters in one day this is deffenetly a new record. So I'm gonna stop hear for now, might post another later today if I feel like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer:I don't own how to train your dragon or Aladdin skullette belongs to my friend kelsey and I own firefang and airclaw

Here are the roles everyone plays:

Aladdin:Astrid

Jasmine:Hiccup

Sultain:Stoick

Rajah:Toothless

Jafar:Johan

Iago:Krogan

Geinie:Skullette

Geinie of the ring:FireFang (origonal material appearance unable to grant wishes)

Carpet:airclaw

Abu:Stormfly

Astrid smirked, she knew how to get out of this cave, and it wouldn't cost her anything. Shuld use her sly to play Skullette like a, well something you play with, Astrid didn't know, she didn't exactly have a normal childhood.

"Limitations?" Astrid asked. "On wishes?"

"What is this girl doing?" Firefang asked herself.

"Some all powerful genie." Astrid said. "Can't even raise people from the dead."

This of course made Skullette very upset.

"Come on FireFang, we better find our own way out because she probably can't help." Astrid said.

"Excuse me!"Skullette said. Once again pick Astrid up with that mysterious force. Making Astrid face her, "Are you looking at me? Did you rub my ax? That means you get your wishes! Sit down." Skullette placed Astrid and FireFang on AirClaw and used her magic to direct it up and out of the cave. They were free, and Astrid had played Skullette just as planned.

Meanwhile back at the palace Stoick was chewing out Johan and Krogan.

"Johan this is an outrage!" Stoick said. "If it weren't for your many years of loyal service I would, well I don't know what I would do."

"We understand my liege." Johan said.

"From now on you are to discuss the sentence of the prisoners with me." Stoick said. "Before you kill them."

"I assure you, your Worshipfulness it won't happen again." Krogan said.

"Hiccup," Stoick said, taking his sons hand as he looked away, "Johan and Krogan. Let's just put this whole thing behind us."

"My most humble apologies my Prince." Johan said.

"At least something good will come of me being forced to marry. When I am sultan, I can get rid of you two." Hiccup said before walking out of the room.

Stoick ran after her, wishing to talk about the suitor business.

"If only I had gotten that ax." Johan said angrily after the two were gone.

"I can get rid of you two." Krogan said in a pretty good impersonation of Hiccup,  
"Please, to think we have to put up with the idiot and idiot daughter, for the rest of out lives."

"Calm yourself Krogan." Johan said. "Only till he finds an idiot wife. Then we could find ourselves off of Berk or worse, dead."

"Hey, wait Johan, what if you were the idiot 'husband'?" Krogan asked.

"What!" Johan said.

"Now wait, here me out. You marry the prince and become sultan. Then we toss daddy-in-law and the little prince off of a dragon in the air." Krogan said.

"Oh Krogan, I love the way your dark little mind works." Johan said, and the two started laughing at their evil plan.

Back out on the plains of Berk Skullette had just directed AirClaw onto the ground. "Ha, how was that?" he asked after Astrid and FireFang got off.

"Oh, yes you sure showed me." Astrid said. "Now, about my three wishes."

"Did I miss hear you?" Skullette asked. "You said three? You are down by one!"

Astrid smirked as well FireFang at Skullette's foolishness. "Well I never actually wished to get out of the cave, you did that on your own." Astrid said.

Skullette's mouth dropped open before facepalming, "I'm such an idiot."

FireFang laughed.

"All right you tricky girl. But no more free-ones." Skullette said.

"Alright." Astrid said. "Three wishes, oh I don't know where to start, I want them to be good."

Skullette was sitting on the ground, looking like he was meditating. "Skullette?" Astrid asked. "What would you wish for?"

"Me?" Skullette asked.

"Well your name is Skullette isn't it?" Astrid smirked.

"Well, no one has ever asked me before." Skullette said. "Well I guess, freedom."

"You're a prisoner?" Astrid asked confused.

"It's part of the deal." Skullette said. "Unlimited power, itty-bitty living space." Temporally grabbing the ax before tossing it back to Astrid.

"Skullette, that's, well, rough." Astrid said.

"But, to be free. Not having to answer to anyone, be with my sister FireFang,but being able to be my own master. Nothing could be greater." Skullette said. "But that is not going to happen."

"Why not?"Astrid asked.

"The only way for me to be free is if my master wishes it." Skullette said. "And you can probably guess how often that has happened."

Now Astrid was usually a pretty selfish person, it comes when you have to steal just to get by, Astrid only really gave when someone was worse off than he was. But he could see it in Skullette's eyes. She really wanted this. "I'll do it."

"Do what?" FireFang asked in shock, she couldn't possibly be talking about freeing her sister.

"Freeing you, I mean it." Astrid said, "Once I make my first two wishes I'll use my third on to free you!" Skullette wasn't buying it. "I promise."

"Really, well thanks Asta." Skullette said. "Now, let's get started."

FireFang smiled. Astrid seemed like such a nice kid.

"What would your first wish be?" Skullette asked.

"Well, there is this boy." Astrid said dreamily.

"I already told you, I can't make people fall in love." Skullette said.

"Oh, Skullette, if you could only see." Astrid said. "He's smart and fun."

"cute?" FireFang asked.

"Handsome!" Astrid said, "He's got this hair, and these eyes, and his smile, it all just so…so amazing."

"Sounds like you really like him." FireFang said.

Astrid sighed, "But he's the prince, and the law states that only a princess can marry him. I'm just a, well not a princess." But then she thought of something, "Hey, wait, could you make me a princess? I could have a chance that way."

"In a matter of fact I can." Skullette said. "What's the magic words?"

"Skullette, I wish for you to make me a princess." Astrid said.

"Alright." FireFang said.

"All right." Skullette finally said. "One princess coming up."

Skullette made Astrid's clothes like the clothes a princess would wear. "But there is still much more." Skullette said, giving Astrid everything a princess would need.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer: I don't own the character's of how to train your dragon, or Aladdin, Skullette belongs to my friend Kelseyalicia, I own FireFang and AirClaw

 **A.N. Now before people start coming after me with pitchforks and flames. Put them down and let me explain. For those who have seen every part of How to train your dragon will know that out of the female enemies hiccup and co have had they all become allies, so really no one to take that mantle. Also it will be addressed in this chapter, and for those who have seen either Aladdin knows how it ends. So wouldn't matter anyway.**

At the palace Johan and Krogan walked in on Stoick playing some sort of bored game with Toothless, and by the looks of it he was losing. (A.N Toothless could so move the pieces with his tail or plasma blasts)

"Sire, I have found a solution." Johan said.

"For me to win?" Stoick asked.

"No, about your son." Krogan said, muttering 'idiot' afterwards.

"Oh, really, what is it?" Stoick asked.

Johan started to read off the scroll. "If by the appointed time, the prince has yet to choose a wife, then the sultan shall choose for him."

"Oh, but Hiccup hated all of those people, how could I ask him to marry someone he hates?" Stoick asked.

"But," Johan continued to read, "If in the event a suitable princess can't be found, the prince shall marry, why they royal advisor. Which would be me."

"But I thought the law was only a princess could marry…" Stoick started.

"Desperate times, calls for desperate measures." Johan said.

Johan got ready to trick the sultan, "The Prince will marry me."

"But, you are so old, and besides Berk would fall apart upon either of your deaths as no hair would be present to take over." Stoick said, not fully under the spell of the trick.

"The Prince WILL marry me!" Johan said.

"The Prince will….." Stoick started but heard music, "Is that music." Krogan, Johan and Stoick ran to the window to look at the commotion in the streets.

" _Make way for Princess Asta! Say hey! It's Princess Asta!_ " Some criers called.

The Skullette came to the front and started to sing, _"Hey! Clear the way in the old market! Hey you! Let us through! It's a bright new star! Oh Come! Be the first on your block to meet her eye!  
Make way! Here she comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! Are you gonna love this girl!_"

At this point Astrid could now be seen in her princess clothes. She was riding on top of AirClaw which FireFang was leading. Then Skullette continued to sing, " _Princess Asta! Fabulous she! Asta of Morailien! Genuflect, show some respect, down on one knee! Now, try your best to stay calm. Brush up your friday salaam. The come and meet her spectacular coterie! Princess Asta! Mighty is she! Asta of Moralian. Strong as ten regular men, definitely! She faced the galloping hordes. A hundred bad guys with dragons! Who sent those goons to their lords? Why, Princess Asta!"  
_ Asta wasn't really sure of what half of what Skullette was saying, but she figured it was good by the crowds reactions.

Skullette contined to sing the song that seemed incredibly long _"She's got seventy-five golden helmets. Purple terrible terrors, she's got fifty-three! When it comes to exotic-type dragons. Has she got a zoo? I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie_

" _Princess Asta! Beautiful is she, Asta of Moralian. That physique! How can I speak, weak at the knee? Well, get on out in that square adjust your helmets and prepare, to gawk and gravel and stare at Princess Asta!"_ Skullette sang this while the three dancers from earlier that were dissing Astrid sang, " _There's no question this Asta's alluring, never ordinary, never boring. Everything about the giel just plain impresses, she's a winner, she's a whiz, a wonder! She's about to pull my heart asunder!  
And I absolutely love the way she dresses!"_

Skullette continued to sing about the stuff she had recently given Astrid, hoping that this would be enough to impress the prince the girl really wanted. " _She's got ninety-five buffalords. And to view them she charges no fee, She's got slaves, she's got servants and flunkies. They bow to her whim love serving her. They're just lousy with loyalty to Asta! Princess Asta!_ "

Stoick went to go open the door to let her in, but Johan tried to stop him, only for the door to be forced open by the sheer numbers. FireFang of course still lead AirClaw inside.

 _Skullette_ continued wrapping the song up _,_ " _Princess Asta! Amorous she! Asta Moraalian. Heard your prince was a sight lovely to see. And that, good people, is why she got dolled up and dropped by. With sixty razorwhips, silver phantoms galore with his Arora borealis singers and death songs a brass band and more. With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers. His dragon quire that warble on key. Make way for princess Asta!_ " In all the commotion of Johan trying to push said stuff out Skullette disappeared back into the ax at Astrid's side, and FireFang snuck in.

Astrid did a triple back handspring on AirClaw and landed right in front of the sultan.

"Well that was impressive." Stoick said.

Astrid cleared her throat. Repeating what Skullette told her to say when she met the sultan. "Your Majesty. I have journeyed from afar to seek your son's hand in marriage."

"Princess Asta Caxel." Stoick said. "I'm delighted to meet you."

At this moment FireFang chose to bring AirClaw into view.

"This is my royal adviser Johan and his helper Krogan, they are delighted as well." Stoick said pointing them out.

"Ecstatic." Krogan and Johan said at the same time, neither of them sounding so.

"I'm afraid Princess Cassel." Johan started.

"Caxel." Astrid corrected.

"Whatever." Johan said waving it off. "You just can't parade in here without an invitation."

"Oh, she's beautiful.." Stoick said looking at the nadder FireFang was still holding the lead to. "Mind if I?"

FireFang smiled but technically Astrid had the final say. "Go ahead." Astrid confirmed.

Stoick got onto the back of the beautiful purple and pink nadder. Firefang,gave AirClaw a pat on her nose looking into her purple eyes,giving her friend silent instructions. AirClaw squacked and flew him around the room, doing plenty of spins. While this was going on Johan approached Astrid. "Just where did you say you were from?"

"I didn't." Astrid said. "But it's an island that I am sure is much farther then you have even visited."

"Try me." Johan said.

AirClaw landed at this moment, almost crashing into Krogan while doing so.

"She does seem to be a very impressive child." Stoick said, putting his hand on Astrid's shoulder, making her slightly uncomfortable, having received no affection of any sorts for years. "And a Princess. If we are lucky, Hiccup will like this one, and you Johan won't have to marry him after all. Then Berk won't enevatably fall to ruin." Stoick said that last part in a whisper to himself.

"I don't trust her." Johan said.

"Oh posh, one thing I am proud of is my excellent judge of character." Stoick said.

"That's ironic." Krogan whispered to Johan.

"I know Hiccup will like you." Stoick told Astrid.

"And I know I will like Prince Hiccup." Astrid said.

Hiccup started sneaking into the room.

"Your Majesty," Johan said. "I must intervene, on Hiccup's behalf. This girl will be no different from the others. "

"I'm am Princess Asta Caxel, just give me a shot, I will win your Prince heart." Astrid said.

"How dare you." Hiccup said. "All of you, standing around decided my future. I am not a prize to be won." He stormed out of the room.

"Oh my. Don't worry Princess Asta, just give Hiccup some time to cool off." Stoick said, leading her to another part of the palace.

"I think it's time to say good bye, to Princess Caxel" Johan said darkly.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer: I don't own the characters of how to train your dragon. Skullette belongs to my friend kelseyalicia, I own FireFang and Airclaw, I also don't own Aladdin

Astrid was pacing below Hiccup's balcony, while Skullette was playing FireFang in some sort of strategy board game. "What am I going to do?" Astrid said frustrated. "Hiccup won't even let me talk to him. I should have known I couldn't pull off this prince wish."

FireFang had just pulled the winning move.

"Ha!" she said.

"I just lost to my sister." Skullette said putting her head in her hands.

"wait, did you say sister?" Astrid asked.

"Ya, Skullette is my sister. I am known as the genie of the ring, though I am unable to undo any of the wishes my sister grants. I took my sister's ax and she my ring, as a way to protect one another." FireFang finished.

"I see, anyway Skullette I need help!" Astrid said. She had no idea how to talk with boys, maybe the genie could be of some help. Even though her sister sat literally three feet from Skullette.

"Well, Ast, I am going to tell you a little secret. Boys like girls like it when you tell them the TRUTH!" Skullette said.

"I can't do that!" Astrid said. "If I tell Hiccup I'm just some, some street rat, he'll laugh at me."

"Boys like a woman who can make them laugh." FireFang said.

"Astrid, take it from me, a girl, he will be a lot happier to know the truth. If he only knew the lengths you went for him. He'll think it's sweet." FireFang said. "Just be yourself."

"That's the last thing I want to be. Besides the prince can only marry royalty." Astrid said. "Even if I did tell him and he did except me," She sighed. "I'm going to talk to him." She adjusted her tiara, "How do I look?"

Skullette sighed, "Like a princess."

Astrid smiled and got onto AirClaw, making sure it was okay with FireFang first, and flew up to the balcony. "Prince Hiccup?" She climbed onto the balcony, leaving AirClaw to hover in place just below eyesight.

"Who's there?" Hiccup asked, approaching the balcony.

"It's me, Prince Asta." Astrid said.

"I do not want to see you." Hiccup said, turning back around.

"No, wait, please just give me a chance." Astrid said, she tried to approach him but was pushed back by Toothless who got ready to fire a plasma blast threatening her.

"Down, dragon." astrid said backing up.

"How do you think it's going?" Skullette asked.

"It doesn't sound too good." FireFang said hearing Astrid trying to shoo away a night fury.

"Oh boy," Skullette said before changing her shape, she was magic after all, into a small bug so she could go up and maybe help Astrid.

Hiccup looked back out on to the balcony and saw that Princess Asta was using her vail to try to use it like a bull fighter and get Toothless away, and she looked vaguely familiar. She looked sort of like the girl from the market.

"Wait, do I know you?" Hiccup asked.

"Uh, no. How could you?" Astrid asked trying to play it off.

"You remind of someone I met at the market." Hiccup said.

' _Crap, can't let him know!_ ' Astrid thought. "The market? Oh I have servants who go to the market for me."

"No I guess not." Hiccup said, a little unhappy, he had really hoped it was the same girl.

"Enough about you, how about you talk about him." Skullette whispered in Astrid's ear. "he's smart, fun, hair, eyes, anything pick a feature."

"Prince Hiccup you are very…"Astrid started, but then he couldn't find the right word.

"Wonderful, magnificent," Skullette started suggesting. "Punctual."

"Punctual." Astird said, not really sure of its meaning.

"Punctual?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid panicked, obviously not that good of a thing, "Handsome, I meant to say cute, then I decided to say handsome and they sort of melded into well punctual."

"Nice save." Skullette muttered.

Hiccup smirked, "I'm rich too you know?"

"Yeah," Astrid said, just loving the sound of her voice.

"The son of a sultan," Hiccup said approaching Astrid.

"I know." Astrid said.

"A fine prize for any princess to marry." Hiccup said.

"Uh," Astrid said, unsure how to respond, Hiccup was right in front of her now. "Right, a princess like me."

"Uh oh. Trouble." Skullette tried to warn."

"Yes, a princess like you, and every other stuck up, snot-nosed scruff, dragon-herder, I have ever meet." Hiccup said, flipping Astrid's vail around and turned around to his room.

"Wait." Astrid tried to stop him.

"Oh, just go jump off a balcony." Hiccup said.

"Wha?" Ezra asked.

"You better stop him." Skullette said.

"Buzz off." Astrid said.

"Fine, just remember to be yourself." Skullette said before disappearing into the ax on Astrid's waist.

"Yeah right." Astrid said.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"I said you were right." Astrid said. "You aren't just some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choices. I will just go now." Stepping off the balcony onto the speeder.

"Wait!" Hiccup said, he hadn't really meant for her to jump off.

"What?" Astrid asked rising up on AirClaw.

"That is a magnificent deadly nadder." Hiccup said, his true self coming out.

"Would you like a ride, it can get us out to the palace." Astrid said.

"Is it safe?" Hiccup asked, not caring much if it was or wasn't.

"Sure, do you trust me?" Astrid asked.

"What?" Hiccup asked. It couldn't be.

"Do you trust me?" Astrid asked. Posing the exact same way she did before, but this time with a shining smile.

"Yes." Astrid said with a small smirk, it was the girl from the market, he just had to figure out how he would get her to admit it.

Astrid pulled Hiccup up and placed her behind him. "Hang on."

After they got out of the palace Astrid started to sing. " _I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, prince, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder, over, sideways and under on a deadly nadder ride. A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view, no one to tell us no or where to go, or say we're only dreaming_."

Hiccup joined the song, " _A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you_."

Astrid sang in harmony with her, " _Now I'm in a whole new world with you_."

Astrid continued her portion of the song, " _Unbelievable sights, indescribable feelings, soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world_!"

As Hiccup closed his eyes out of a little fear because of a dive Astrid reassured singing, " _Don't you dare close your eyes_."

Hiccup continued, " _A hundred thousand things to see._ "

To which Astrid responded, " _Hold your breath, it gets better_."

Hiccup happily sang, " _I'm like a shooting star! I've come so far! I can't go back to where I used to be_."

Astrid started the last verse of the song singing, " _A whole new world_!"

Hiccup responed, " _Every turn a surprise_."

" _With new horizons to pursue_." Astrid sang

Hiccup was so happy, " _Every moment gets better_."

Together the two of them sang, " _I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare! Let me share this whole new world with you_."

" _A whole new world."_ Astrid sang.

" _A whole new world_." Hiccup repeated.

" _That's where we'll be_." Astrid sang.

" _That's where we'll be_." Hiccup repeated.

" _A thrilling place_." Astrid sang.

" _A wondrous place_." Hiccup said.

" _For you and me_." They sang together as the song closed.

The two of them stopped and watched the Northern Lights near where the Temple of Wonders was. Hiccup had just had the time of his life, enjoying every moment of the nadder ride 'Princess Asta' took him on.

"That was amazing and this view is amazing too." Astrid said.

"Yeah." Astrid said.

"It's a shame that apple vendor couldn't join us." Hiccup said.

"Well, yeah, he does need to lighten up." Astrid said before realizing his mistake.

"I knew it! You are the girl from the market." Hiccup said. "Tell me the truth!"

"The truth?" Astrid panicked, ' _he just can't know I'm just a dirty street rat._ ' "The truth? The truth is that sometimes, I dress as a commoner and go into the market place. You know to escape the pressers of palace life. I also sometimes stay in that tower if I want to do it for a long period of time."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Hiccup said, that was precisely what he had done when he had met her.

"Well, royalty sneaking out of the palace and dressing up like a commoner is a bit strange isn't?" Astrid asked.

"Not that strange." Hiccup said. He leaned up against Astrid. After a while they flew back to the palace.

Astrid dropped Hiccup off at the balcony.

"Thank you, my beautiful princess. Good night." Hiccup said.

"Sleep well Prince." Astrid said. And the two came together for a kiss. After they parted and Hiccup went into his room Astrid cried out in victory, doing a loop-de-loop on AirClaw before landing.

"For the first time in my life. Things are starting to go right." Astrid said.

But of course, the universe just had to prove her wrong.


End file.
